Third time: PDA
by Wingweaver
Summary: PDA in Andrew's garden.


**Title:** Third time: P.D.A

**By:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Buffy I would make a Fuffy TV marathon, Fuffy movie, Fuffy music videos, Fuffy novels and all things that will be Fuffy but then I don't so no Fuffy TV marathon, Fuffy movie, Fuffy music videos, Fuffy novels and all things that will be Fuffy. Waaaaaa! I don't own the song First Five Times either. **KEEP AWAY FROM COMBUSTIBLES!**

**Author's notes:** This is the third installment of the First Five Times series. This is femslash. It's rated NC-17 or higher than that…enjoy if you like ;) y'know… this was only three pages in my notebook and it took me forever to finish… UNBETA'ED. Dialogue? No such thing! Okay there's dialogue. So the momentum for this probably died and is now a rotting corpse with maggots and worms and shit eating away its flesh which also stinks like ten skunks and cow shit but I'm bringing it back to life! But first I gotta dig it out.

**Summary:** PDA in Andrew's garden

* * *

There was a new big bad in town; doing what every one of its predecessors had tried and failed to: Open the hellmouth and bring the apocalypse to the world. Of course, there was the Scooby gang to the rescue, complete with spells, books, weapons, slayers and the Chosen Two.

Giles had sent the younger slayers off to bed and Buffy and Faith decided to go for another round of patrol without the younger ones holding them back. The watcher, of course, agreed with their plan then sent them off, giving them specific orders not to engage the enemy then went book diving with the other Scoobs.

The door's cold surface pressed firmly on Faith's back as Buffy grabbed her hips, lifting her off the ground and wrapping her legs around the blonde's hips. They kissed ravenously as if it was their last.

Unlike their first round with the SITs, the Chosen Two's patrol was busier, frustrating both slayers to no end cause each time they were about to get hot and heavy. Add the fact that the new Big Bad was more bark and less bite added to their frustration. (They did what Giles told them to do except that the enemy "engaged" them first. According to Faith's logic: they won't be given a stern scolding the British way.)

And what's the best way to vent those frustrations? Easy, sex (yoghurt) that is according to Faith.

* * *

"Yes…" Faith gasped out; somehow Buffy had managed to the brunette's top high enough (without slipping her jean jacket off) and was now busy taking as much of the brunette's breast in her mouth.

"Mhn." Buffy grunted, switching to the other breast, licking, biting and sucking the soft globe of flesh the way she did with the other while unzipping the brunette's pants at the same time.

Faith gasped as Buffy's hand cupped her mound, it felt cold against her pussy, and teased her slit open. Buffy nearly passed out from how wet the brunette was just by running her fingers over swollen lips. She ran her fingers down the brunette's pussy and groaned that Faith was ready.

So she pushed three fingers in without warning causing Faith to buck her hips in surprise and pushed them off the door. Buffy stumbled back a few steps, careful not to drop the brunette in her arms, but tripped on a gnome that Andrew insisted to be there and fell back on lawn with a thud.

* * *

"Did you guys hear something?" Andrew asked, prompting the others to look up from their respective books, even Xander woke up from his sleep. Silence rolled into the room as they listened intently for anything.

"I don't hear anything." Willow replied after a few moments. It was true the only sound they could hear was their own breathing.

Giles cleared his throat, glasses in one hand and a hanky in the other. "Well, perhaps its time for us to rest. This new threat doesn't seem to be in a hurry to end the world."

"What about Buffy and Faith?" Dawn asked in the process of piling up books neatly.

"Knowing those two, they probably won't be back until dawn." Willow said. She shook Kennedy and Xander (who had fallen back to sleep) awake then helped her girlfriend up.

One by one the scoobs left, saying good nights to one another and soon the living room was dark and empty.

* * *

The look on the brunette's face could've been mistaken as pain if she wasn't naked waist down (her pants thrown haphazardly over the lawn gnome) and rocking her hips in time with the blonde's thrusts. She had one hand fondling with her own breast while the other kept her from falling on the blonde.

Buffy stared up at the brunette with hungry eyes. Her pants pushed down her hips and was fully aware of the wet grass and the rock poking her ass but she didn't mind, the woman above her was enough to make up for it.

Placing a hand on the brunette's hip, she pulled Faith down on her hand. Every time Buffy repeated the action she'd push her hips up, driving her fingers deeper into the brunette's pussy. She'd feel the back of hand brush against her clit making the blonde moan along with Faith.

Faith fell forward, placing her elbows on either side of Buffy's shoulders. Her ragged breaths hitting against the blonde's face; she upped the pace of her hips and screwed her eyes shut obviously nearing her climax.

Buffy watched intently as the brunette above her shuddered. She leaned up catching Faith's mouth with her own; it muffled the scream that came from the brunette. Faith's walls clenched and quivered around her fingers, the brunette's cum covered Buffy's fingers. It dripped down on to her palm and pooled there.

Bright lights flashed behind the brunette's closed eyes, a cascade of indiscernible patterns flashed back and forth. The tight tension between her thighs loosened and spread out her body, giving that delicious feeling of bliss.

When she opened her eyes she found herself enveloped in the blonde's arms. She let herself be held and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling peace and contentment. She lay on top of Buffy with a smile on her face.

Buffy ran her hand through Faith's hair they felt like silk between her fingers and the moon's light gave it a silvery glow. She wrapped her arms protectively around the brunette, it felt like something she needed to do. Faith felt good in her arms, like she fit there—a missing piece of the puzzle—and wants to hold her more often. She wants to… make her smile, hold her when she wakes from her nightmares kiss her in the rain—

"Seems someone's been watching us B." Faith stated, sitting back and pointing to her right with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Buffy's eyes widened in panic she looked to where Faith pointed and saw…a gnome.

It was an ordinary gnome made of porcelain and green paint. It was sitting on a rock, its left hand resting on its left knee and supporting its chin that held a face with a lecherous smile.

It took a moment for Buffy to process this but a laugh broke out of later followed by another from Faith. She stopped and took a moment to take in the brunette's demeanor; Faith looked so young, so happy, so beautiful and the rock was still poking her ass.

She didn't even Faith had stopped laughing and was looking at her hungrily.

"Watcha thinking about, B?"

"The rock poking my ass."

"What?"

* * *

Dawn—time of day not the person—was creeping in by the time the slayers decided to not give the neighbors a free show, the lawn gnome already saw too much, and go inside. The garden seemed to glow and burst with life as the sun's rays reached it. It was littered with flowers, each blooming with color and life. No one would know that this garden has been invaded by two incredibly horny slayers last night and earlier before dawn.

In a nutshell, Andrew's garden was perfect and two gnomes were witnesses to that as guardians of Andrew's garden. A green one guarded the flowers with a smile while it's friend in red stood with his arms crossed and a frown marring his face.

"What's the matter old chum?" The green one, Herbert nudged Wilbert.

"…"

"Aw, don't be so down. I'm sure those ladies would do it again and there'll be no pants over your head next time.

"…"

"But you should have seen them…I will never look at that patch of grass the way I used to."

Wilbert glared at his friend and blew a gasket. **"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT THEM! I WAS PLANNING TO PLANT GODDAMNED DAISES IN THAT VERY SPOT! BUT NOOOO! THEY HAVE TO FUCKING FUCK ON THAT MOTHERFUCKING SPOT! THEY DEFILED IT! IT'S BEEN SOILED, TARNISHED, BESMIRCHED SULLIED!"**

"Settle down chum, there are other spots in Andrew's garden."

And Herbert was never to be seen again.

_**The third time, in the doorway  
Lights all on around us  
And the audience beside us  
And the old man watching from a tree**_

**Author's Notes: **Herbert the green gnome was permanently harmed in this fic and Andrew mourned for his gnome. I just realized Andrew's garden sounded so dirty.


End file.
